Many satellite communication systems are designed to operate for many years. In order to maintain reliability and prolong the working life of a satellite payload, the payload may be equipped with spare or redundant units that are designed to be switched into a signal path when an active unit fails. By way of example, a payload may include ten active low-noise amplifiers and two spare low-noise amplifiers. When one of the active low-noise amplifiers fails, one of the two spare low-noise amplifiers may be switched into a signal path of the failed low-noise amplifier.
Switching a spare unit into the signal path of a failed active unit may involve sending a radio-frequency (RF) command to an electromechanical switch. For instance, the electromechanical switch may have two positions: in a first position, the electromechanical switch may link an active unit to a signal path; and in a second position, the electromechanical switch may link a spare unit to the signal path. If the active unit fails, an RF command may be sent to the electromechanical switch, causing the switch to transition to the second position. Sending the RF command may involve operator intervention.
Moreover, when replacing a failed active hardware unit with a spare hardware unit, a disruption of service occurs. The length of the disruption of service spans between the time the failure of the active hardware unit occurs and the time it takes to switch in and activate the spare hardware unit, and re-initialize service. Improvements are therefore desired.